cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Larsonator
"There was a note that just said 'Larsonator' near me, so that's what they called me." -Larsonator to Jysella Coldstalker on the way to Rhen Var. Larsonator was a Togruta Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. He was trained under Jedi Master Shaak Ti and trained multiple Padawans, most of which left the Jedi Order. Padawan Years Larsonator and Shaak Ti worked very well together. It may have been because they were both Togrutas. They very rarely got in any arguments. Sure, there was occasional bickering on boring trips and such. But Shaak Ti was not the kind of Master that let their student do whatever the wanted, and Larsonator sometimes got annoyed by that. Most of the battles Larsonator and Shaak Ti were involved in were just your typical battles. Actually, all of them were. What is important about these Padawan years is not a battle, but a discovery made in the Coruscant Underworld. Larsonator was going on an excursion to the Senate Building when his speeder was run into and crashed. He contacted Shaak Ti to come pick him up, but she was busy and was going to take a while. So Larsonator decided to swing into a nearby cantina for a drink. But a drink was not all he found there. Larsonator found a comm chip on the floor under his table. He knew it was not from the Republic when he picked it up. However, he could not investigate it any more until he was back at the Jedi Temple. The Clone Wars Begun, the Clone Wars Has Larsonator was granted the rank of Jedi Knight just days before the Battle Of Geonosis. Therefore, he did not have much time for this honor to sink in before he and the rest of the Jedi were thrown into action. He was deployed to Geonisis without warning, but he was highly anticipating the task ahead of him. Larsonator did not have any troops deployed with him. He went alone on a private shuttle. He had not met any Clone Troopers until he arrived at his position on the surface. He was situated in a small temporary command center with a complete readout of everything happening in the battle. He immediately realized that these soldiers were not just clones, but they were people. Friends and Enemies Larsonator had a friend and enemy in one person- Lady Sif. What was interesting about this was Lady Sif was actually his cousin. Larsonator and Sif usually enjoyed hanging around the Jedi Temple talking about news and just having a good time. Sif was even a General in Jedi Temple Security. But there came a day when things got a little worse. Larsonator had set some new rules in the squad. Sif had been known to usually follow any rules. But she decided to change the squad message, breaking the most important of these new rules. Larsonator had no choice but to kick her out of the squad. Sif proceeded to start her own squad, Women Warriors. These were bad times for these two. JTS wasn't doing very well. They just didn't have enough members to stop all the crime going on in and around the Temple. Larsonator felt this was because Sif had left and alot of members of the squad had followed her. It got so bad that there was later a squad battle that no witness ever forgot. Larsonator and GreenFox, his most trusted Clone Trooper, were standing in the Main Hall visiting with some friends when Larsonator felt a disturbance in the Force. He looked out of the window and saw an army of people ready to fight. They had a large variety of weapons. They were being led by Lady Sif herself. Larsonator called in all the members of his squad. However, he knew they were outnumbered. But negotiations would not work; Fighting was his only option in order to keep the Temple safe. Larsonator went to have a little talk with Sif in order to buy some time. It worked, and when GreenFox gave him the ready signal, he started the attack. He activated his double-bladed lightsaber a split second before Sif activated her single lightsaber. Larsonator knew he must get himself and Sif alone. So he jumped down onto the roof of an apartment building. Of course, Sif followed. The battle had begun. Larsonator had no idea what was going on above. He had no time to think because his personal battle with Sif did not allow time for it. It was continuously one move to another that allowed for no hesitation. He knew if he didn't do something different, this would go on forever. So he used his Force Lightning to throw Sif multiple levels down. She was knocked unconscious. Larsonator called a medic and got back up to the Temple. Both squads had been completely wiped out save for the commanders of both. Larsonator could see GreenFox quickly running out of energy. He called upon the Force and shoved the commander of Women Warriors of of the rooftop. The batte was over for now. Deployed to Umbara Larsonator was deployed to Umbara after the actual ballte was over. A few weeks after General Pong Krell had been killed, more Seperatist and Umbaran forces had been discovered by Republic spies. Larsonator was part of the task force sent to clear them out. The work started with the heavily fortified Umbaran Airfield. Larsonator, GreenFox, and a few more Clone Troopers cleared out the inside, while the rest wiped out the remaining forces on the surface. There were also heavy cannons that could not be destroyed with traditional blasters, but GreenFox had an idea. When they finished clearing out the inside, he and Larsonator stole two Umbaran Hover Tanks and took out the heavy cannons. They would then proceed to destroy the Hover Tanks. They then moved on to an area occupied by Trandoshan Pirates led by the infamous Captain Dheeb. They were not very skilled in combat so they were wiped out within a matter of minutes. But GreenFox had overheard a few of them talking about an escaped Rancor. So the hunt was on. The next day, after getting some rest, Larsonator sent out a search party for the Rancor. They found it after a few hours of looking. It looked nothing like they expected. It was ice white with touches of blue and silver. It took quite a while for the squad to take him out. But they finally got the job done and headed back to the base. Apparently the Seperatists had found out about their precense, because they started sending in ships full of droids. They scattered across a large portion of Umbara. But they were taken care of in a couple days. Larsonator thought his work on Umbara was done, but he was just getting started. Just a few days after taking out the Seperatist forces, Larsonator was made aware of underground bunkers occupies by Seperatist and Umbaran forces. This was apparently where some had retreated to during the initial assault. The codenames for these bunkers were Grek, Usk, andKrill. The work would start with Bunker Grek. Clearing out Bunker Grek turned out to be easier than anticipated. Not many troops were lost and it didn't take too long either. At the end, the squad met up with the Umbaran General known as Ennodius. He was the toughest of them all and had a different strategy. But the work was over when he was finished off by a surprise attack from behind as Larsonator gave the final blow. The next day brought Bunker Usk. This turned out to be the shortest and easiest of all the bunkers, taking only about ten minutes. They were met at the end by General Farr-Nees but they made short work of him. It was time to move on to the final bunker, the one known as Krill. This one was occupied by Umbarans, Seperatists, and Trandoshans. The Trandoshans were still not very combat-ready and were taken care of quickly. Rather than an Umbaran General at the end, there were three Trandoshans. These seemed to be the only ones trained for combat. The first two were taken care of fairly easily, but the Commander was the toughest. He had some kind of weapon that would not be cut through by a lightsaber. So the battle was on. All of the Clone Troopers were moving out, and Larsonator and the Trandoshan Commander were the only beings in the bunker. As the figh went on, Larsonator noticed that this Trandoshan was very skilled in the arts of swordfighting. Larsonator started to worry for himself as he began to grow tired. He lost his concentration for one second, and this mistake would end the fight. He felt a painful blow to his arms, and as he looked down, he saw that his forearms were no longer attached to his body. He had to get out of here. He saw an air vent directly above him. Calling upon the Force, he lept just high enough and into the vent system. He would have to take care of this Trandoshan another time. By this time Larsonator was ready to leave Umbara. He had been there for months. He had lost his lightsaber, valuable time at the Temple, and his forearms. It had taken him a while to get used to the cybernetic replacements. But then he sensed someting through the Force. It was just the smallest tremor, but he knew it couldn't be ignored. So he went on yet another search. What he found stunned him and he could not believe he had not seen it before. It looked like an Ancient Sith Academy. The entry was surprisingly easy. There was a Holocron-shaped socket in the door. Luckily, he was carrying thSith Holocron he had stolen form a Sith a while back. He inserted it and he was in. He could not believe what was inside. There were hundreds of Sith Acolytes. However, he could tell they were not very well trained, because he made surprisingly quick work of them. He happened to venture onto a room where he met a training droid. Each time he would defeat one, another would come out. After defeating four, he continued on. Soon enough he met a Sith named Varad Zagg. He made fairly quick work of him as well. Around a couple more corners, he saw him. Darth Maul was standing in a room not very far away. He could sense that Maul had sensed him. He started walking toward the room. He had a very bad feeling about this. Darth Maul already had his lightsaber activated. Larsonator stared into his eyes. He activated his twin orange lightsabers. The fight had begun. It was the most intense fight Larsonator had ever been in. He called upon the Force to help him react as quick as he needed to. He could tell Maul was getting worn out. But then Maul ran to the end of the room, and Savage Opress stepped out of the shadows. Larsonator knew he had to defeat him as quick as possible so Maul could not fully regain his strength. But Opress proved more powerful than Larsonator had anticipated. But he became tired very quickly and started fighting very recklessly through his anger. Before he could be defeated, he got away. Darth Maul was obviously ready, because he came running full speed at Larsonator. He barely had any time to react. But he could tell Maul was not as ready as he thought. He lunged with his lightsaber toward Larsonator's neck, but Larsonator cought him by surprise. He grabbed Maul's wrist and twisted it. Maul's lightsaber fell right out of his hand and right next to Larsonator's foot. Perfect. He used Force Lightning and cought Maul by surprise once again. He then shoved Darth Maul into a small lava pool and got away through a secret door he had noticed when he got in. Darth Maul would have to defeat him another time. Showdown on Rhen Var ''"Where's my parachute?!" '' ''"The Force, duh." '' -Jysella Coldstalker and Larsonator just before evacuating a damaged Republic Gunship above Rhen Var. Shortly after returning from Umbara, Larsonator was informed another assignment that might, in fact, be more dangerous. He was to go with a gruop of hired Jedi and Clones to counter a Seperatist assault on Rhen Var. The gruop consisted of himself,Jysella Coldstalker, Randy Vos, and CC-341, also known as "Black Shot." The mission briefing was held byAmnerys, a good friend of Larsonator. Three of the members of the group were on time, all except for Jysella. She was brought in by a Clone transport from Tatooine. When she came in, Larsonator greeted her by just a simple tip of his hat. Amnerys began the briefing by explaining the mission, saving introductions for last. "Alright, men...and woman," Amnerys began to say, "You may have heard about the assault on Rhen Var." Amnerys pointed to the large screen, which showed the outline of a Republic base, with large red flickering dots on certain areas. "At around 0700, distress signals were sent from this location." That was all Larsonator heard, for he decided to just figure it out himself by looking at the display on the screen. He got it down just before the display changed, showing all four of the group members. Larsonator knew all of them fairly well, besides Black Shot. Being busy with the war, he really didn't get to talk with much Clones besides his own. Amnerys wished the group luck and they all headed for a Venator cruiser. It took over a day for the flight to reach Rhen Var. When they were just reaching the planet on a gunship, Jysella brought up a popular question. "So, Lars, why do they call you Larsonator?" "Well, according to my master, my parents were killed and I was kept in a closet for days until Republic troops found me," Larsonator stated, not in his usual cheery voice, "There was a note that just said 'Larsonator' near me, so that's what they called me." "We've been hit with something!" Black Shot yelled after a large boom shook the gunship. Another shot fired and hit the right wing. The only option was to jump down to the surface. Jysella hesitated for a moment and said "Where's my parachute!?" Larsonator responded by saying "The Force, duh." They all got off safely except for the pilot, who went down with the ship. There was a long journey ahead. The journey was very long and seemed to just keep on getting longer. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached a deserted temple. Jysella whispered to Larsonator "Man, this place is creepy." Larsonator nodded. It was dark and destroyed. Drawings on the walls portrayed war, terror, fear, and destruction. A large booming sound suddenly shook the whole temple. Then a silence and a horrific laugh. The same voice then said "Playtime's over!" Two lightsabers activated. All three of the Jedi showed intense fear in their eyes. The source of the voice turned out to be Leumas Lietletsknif, who soon started killing off Black Shot's troopers. They all started firing but were soon met my a barrage of lasers from the enemy. These seemed to be coming from a droid known as "Charlie." Larsonator and Jysella blocked the blaster bolts while Randy and Black Shot attacked Leumas. But Larsonator soon got bored of deflecting lasers and rushed toward Charlie. Jysella screamed "No, Lars!" but it was too late. Larsonator had already stabbed his lightsaber into Charlie's chest. Catching Larsonator by surprise, Charlie just looked at the lightsaber and chuckled. Then he grabbed Larsonator and threw him hard into a wall. Charlie then removed the lightsaber from his chest and walked toward Jysella. She started firing her pistols but it was no use. Charlie disappeared into a blue blur and sped through the clones. The few clones that survived were critically injured. Larsonator was on the ground unconscious. Luemas then stood up and started laughing again. He then challenged Randy and Jysella to "a two-on-two saber fight, take no prisoners, leave no stone unturned, no holds barred, all-out warfare." The two Jedi just stood side-by-side, lightsabers drawn. Larsonator started to wake up with everyone else. Charlie was knocked out and Leumas was assumed dead, so Larsonator just grabbed his lightsaber from next to Charlie. The group decided it was time to get out. But on their way out, Leumas emerged from the rubble burying him. He was never dead after all. But only he knew that. The heroes continued down dark hallways in the temple. "Man, when are we going to get there?" Larsonator asked aloud. "I hope we're not lost," Jysella repiled. But then Slash pointed to a crack in the wall. Everyone saw a beacon of light coming through. Upon further examination, they determined that it was the Republic base. The problem was that it was surrounded by droids. "So, now what?" Jysella asked, looking onto the base. "Guess we just attack," Larsonator said. "Time to kick some Sith," Randy chuckled as he drew his saber and walked down the snow-covered cliff. A Battle Droid asked them to halt, but Jysella shot it right in the head. The rest of the droids were also no problem and within minutes they were just piles of smoking parts. The problem was getting through the base without being noticed. Slash handed them small discs which he said were holoprojectors. However, he said they could glitch out or short circuit at any time and advised caution. When they approached a patrolling droid, Jysella said they were just patrolling and was told to carry on. She replied by saying "Robert, robert." Randy said "Nice going, genius! You almost gave away our identity!" Jysella said "Hey, watch it!" and Randy yelled "Next time, don't screw up!" Larsonator patted Jysella on the back and said "Hey, it's alright. He just woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag, that's all." Jysella just stomped angrily into the base. The holoprojectors didn't go long with out having glitches. When Jysella was taking orders from Darth Ryu, he said "Last time I checked, battle droids were not equipped with backside protection..." She turned around to see that her back side was not covered by the holoprojector. Larsonator tried to help her, saying "It's nothing really, sir." This turned out to be just the time that his voice disguiser stopped working. "You aren't droids!" Ryu shouted, "You're Jedi! And clones! In my house!" Emperor Snake jumped up and activated his double-bladed lightsaber as Ryu activated his dual darksabers. The heroes ran from a group of close to 30 droids and the two Sith. They swerved down another hallway and ran into what appeared to be a briefing room, quickly closing the door. “Freeze!” shouted a Super Battle droid, activating his wrist blaster. The group turned around and saw 5 super battle droids, weapons aimed. “Hands in the air!” yelled another one, his blaster pointed at Gear Shot’s head. They did so, dropping their weapons. “Now, get outside,” the droid yelled. “Not so fast,” said another one, not in the usual mechanical voice. He sweep kicked 2 of the droids, down, then proceeded to blast another one in the head, and smacked another one with his heavy metal fist. The droid removed the upper part of itself, revealing itself to be a yellow-skinned Zabrak with a large hat and clothing similar to Hondo Ohnaka’s clothing. “Name’s Vareel,” he said, “And I’ll be your escort for today, along with these fine fellows.” Vareel went over to what appeared to be a supply closet and knocked. Out came a grouping of clones in armor with green streaks, followed by a trooper in swamp camouflage clone commando armor. “Sir, yes, sir!” said the clone commando, saluting alongside his men. “GreenFox?” Lars said, “Is that you?” The clone commando took off his helmet and responded, “General Larsonator?” “It’s great to see you!” Larsonator said as he shook Greenfox’s hand and gave him a hug, “Been some time since Umbara. How have you been?” “It’s been well, thank you,” GreenFox responded, “I was assigned to this mission and didn’t know you’d be showing up.” “I didn’t expect you either,” Lars responded with a smile. “Now that we have the little get-together over,” Randy snapped, “How about we get on with the mission?” “Right, sir” GreenFox said, with a touch of both seriousness and embarrassment in his voice as he put on his helmet. “What’s the plan?” Jysella asked, “The whole base is on edge with finding us, and we don’t have a strategy to stopping them.” “This is where I come in,” Vareel announced as he took out a small holoprojector that projected the base. “There is a control room in the north side of the building,” Vareel explained, “And in there is a failsafe self-destruct button that will delete all data in the base and destroy the base within 5 minutes.” “How do you know the Sith didn’t deactivate it?” Jysella asked. “Do you hear the conversations they have?” Vareel laughed, “They start talking about political dispositions of planets, then change the subject to the color of starships.” Jysella smiled and responded, “Dooku did a fine job, especially with chapstick boy.” The group laughed in unison at Jysella’s remark. Suddenly, the heard loud footsteps from behind the door, along with a familiar voice, saying, “And that is why Grazers can’t make cheese.” It was Leumas and Charlie, seemingly still alive and right outside the group’s position. “Hold on,” Leumas said, “I smell Jedi.” Leumas and Charlie walked around outside the door. “Nobody move or make noise,” Jysella whispered with fear in her voice, until someone farted. “Sorry,” Slash said, “Those food pellets give me gas.” Charlie’s large metal fist smashed through the door. “Here’s Charlie!” he laughed menacingly. The group screamed and drew their weapons and Charlie knocked the door down with Leumas at his side. “Thanks for the help, guys,” Leumas snickered, “Although, I would recommend some air freshener.” He activated his white lightsabers as Charlie opened a compartment on his right leg that had a large blaster. “Say goodbye kiddies!” Leumas said, until a huge metal plate smashed over his head. Charlie turned, but it was too late, as he was shocked by someone behind him. Charlie’s large metal body fell to the ground, and behind him was a man in a combination of Sith and Mandalorian armor, with brown hair and a mustache with a deactivator in one hand and a metal plate in the other. “They put me on kitchen duty for 45,000 credits,” he said, “Luckily, the money came first. Heh heh.” He chuckled as he took out his credit card, with 45,000 credits on it. “Where are my manners, name’s Gunn Wrathspan, and I‘ll be some use to you guys.” “Thanks, Gunn,” sighed Jysella in relief. “Now, to the control room?” he asked, pointing to the left hallway. The group made their way out into the empty hallway, toward the control room, and ready to fight for the Republic. “What do you mean you can’t find them?” Ryu shouted at the battle droid, his hands around the droid’s metal neck. “We couldn’t! And Leumas and Charlie were found knocked out!” the droid pleaded as Ryu shook the droid. Ryu chucked the droid across the room right into a wall, smashing it into pieces. “We will not allow them to escape!” Ryu screamed, “Especially since I have no idea what they’re up to!” “They probably went to the control room to try to detonate the base,” Snake replied in a calm and collected manner. Ryu’s expression changed from anger to fear. “Did you say...detonate?” Ryu nervously asked, “As in, base go boom?” Snake nodded. Ryu grabbed his jet-black hair and cursed. “Did we ever decide to deactivate it?!” Ryu asked, hoping the answer was positive. “No,” Snake responded, “You were too busy in powdering your face.” Ryu took a chair and slammed it onto the holo-table. “Now how are we supposed to win?!” Ryu shouted. “Perhaps we could be of assistance,” said a strange voice from behind. Ryu and Snake turned around to see 3 figures. One was a gray Trandoshan in black robes with blood-red eyes, another was a Sith Pureblood/Human hybrid in black robes similar to Count Dooku’s clothing with sleek boots and gloves similar to the ones the Mortis Son wears, and another was a Human in a combination of Mandalorian armor and armor similar to Savage Opress’s armor. “My name is Darth Thrask,” said the Trandoshan, “And these are my partners, Cay Neurodrfiter, the hybrid in the robes, and Kane Wrathblaze of the Wrathblaze clan, in the armor.” “Where did you come from?” Snake asked. “You don’t remember? We were the squad that regrouped with you when we both landed on Rhen Var, and then you put us on kitchen duty,” Thrask said in an annoyed voice. “Oh yeah...” Ryu sighed. “Anyways, we also have quite the problem,” Thrask said, “That other guy, I think his name was Gunn or something, had a rage in the kitchen and left, saying ‘I’m going to go help those Jedi guys!’” “Gunn!” Ryu shouted, “But that guy made the best cookies! How could he leave us like that?” Thrask shrugged. “There is no use talking about Gunn’s amazing cookies,” Snake said, “We have to go before the base detonates!” Ryu, Thrask, Cay, and Kane nodded, and then ran toward the control room, flanked by battle droids. “Here we are,” said Gunn, entering a large room. It was full of hologram tables, panels, computers, and other electronics. “How do we know which one is the self-destruct button?” asked Jysella, looking around. “Over there,” said a clone trooper, a sniper wearing slightly modified clone armor named Swoop, pointing to a large red button that had blinking arrows around it and had, in huge yellow font, the words “PRESS ME AND GO BOOM.” “What makes you think that?” joked Larsonator. “So, who wants to press it?” Vareel said. No one answered. “I guess I will,” Vareel sighed, walking casually to the button. As soon as he got to it, a crimson saber appeared before his eyes and right near his eyes. “Not so fast,” Ryu laughed, with Vareel at his mercy. Snake, Thrask, Cay, and Kane activated all their double-bladed lightsabers. “Double-bladed,” Jysella remarked with a smile, “How original.” “One more word or step, and the ugly one get sit,” Ryu shouted. “Ugly?” Vareel said, “That’s what I’ll make this situation if you don’t show some respect.” “Quiet! You’re not even the one I want to kill!” Ryu said, as he turned his head toward Gunn, “That traitor right there.” “Hey man, in this kind of economy, you have to make sacrifices,” Gunn responded. “But Gunn...” Ryu said sadly, “You made the best cookies...” “Oh yeah!” Gunn shouted with malice in his voice, “I spit in your cookie!” “You monster!” Ryu cried, “How could you do that!” “I can also do this,” Gunn responded, taking out his carbine rifle and firing at Ryu’s head. Ryu sidestepped and the bolt hit one of the blinking arrows, causing sparks to fly. Ryu covered his eyes and Vareel kicked him away, then took out his staff and tripped Ryu with it. “Should’ve rolled!” Snake shouted as he rushed toward Vareel. Vareel leapt out of the way and took out his carbine rifle, firing at Snake, but Snake ducked and it fired at the ground. Snake swung his saber, but Vareel backflipped, standing on top of the console with the self-destruct button. Snake grabbed his leg and threw him across the room, causing him to land on Swoop, Greenfox, and Randy. Thrask, Cay, and Kane grouped with Snake, and they rushed toward the Jedi and clones. Black Shot, Slash, Gear Shot, and the other clones fired at them, but the Sith blocked their bolts away. They leapt into the air and flew toward the group, but Larsonator and Jysella force pushed them away. Ryu was able to get back up and ran toward them, his dual sabers drawn. “I’ll take chapstick boy, you take the others,” Jysella ordered to Lars. “Wait, why do I have to take all of those Sith?” Larsonator groaned. “Wake up Randy then,” she said, then proceeded to rush towards Ryu. The clashed their sabers rapidly, until Ryu attempted to kick Jysella in the head. His leg flew by her head, barely missing her face. She swung her saber upwards, attempting to cut his leg off, but Ryu flipped backwards and was able to kick her in the jaw with his other foot. She stumbled backwards, but regained her balance, wiping the blood from her jaw with a grin. She swung toward his legs, but he leapt and used a force push, causing her to fall backwards. He stood over her, one saber over her heart, the other back in his belt as Ryu took out his chapstick and applied it to his face. Jysella grabbed it by using the force and crushed it in her hand. “You monster!” Ryu screamed as he grabbed his hair, his expression turning from anger into psychotic happiness. Ryu swung his saber at her neck, but she tilted her head back, causing it to miss. She kicked him in the groin and got back up then punched him in the face. He slouched onto a table and Jysella proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the face, sending a tooth flying across the room. Ryu fell to the ground, bloodied and unconscious, but Jysella turned around to see the Sith had Larsonator at their mercy. Kane took his double-bladed saber apart, revealing it to be 2 normal sabers simply attached to each other, and held it at Larsonator’s neck. “Surrender or the Togruta gets it,” Kane snickered. “Jysella!” Lars shouted, “Just destroy the base! Don’t waste this chance on me!” Jysella had no idea what to do. It was either save Lars, destroy the base, or surrender. She grabbed her head as the choice become harder to make. “Don’t worry,” said Randy, “No choices to make today.” He punched Kane in the jaw, knocking him out cold, as Black Shot, GreenFox, Vareel, Slash, Gear Shot, Swoop, and the other clones attacked the 3 other Sith. Black Shot shot Trask with a stun shot, Greenfox slammed his blaster into the head of Cay, and Vareel pole-vaulted with his staff and kicked Snake in the head, then tripped him with his staff, sending his head into a holotable. Randy helped Larsonator up, his face showed relief and shock. “Glad you’re alright,” Randy said. The group came around the console that had the self-destruct button. “I’ll do it,” Jysella said as she slammed her fist in the button. A holographic monitor came up from the table and showed they had 5 minutes before they left. The timer ticked down. “Let’s move,” Black Shot said, but suddenly a blaster bolt whizzed by his head. It hit Slash in the face, knocking his helmet off and killing him instantly. The gang turned around to see Charlie, a smoking blaster on his wrist, and Leumas right behind him. “Nice shot,” Leumas said sadistically, “Now, let’s finish the job.” The activated their sabers, as did the Jedi, and stood across from each other, waiting for the right moment to strike. “Time to die!” Leumas screamed as he rushed towards Jysella, beginning the duel. She blocked it, Larsonator trying to strike the Twi’lek, but Leumas blocked Lars’s strike with his other saber. Leumas spun around and attempted to slash the group of heroes, but they jumped out of the way. Vareel and Gunn started to fire at Leumas, but Charlie fired at them. Charlie’s blaster fire knocked Gunn’s weapon out of his hand, then attempted to fire on him. Gunn leapt under a table and flipped it over, using it as a shield. Charlie walked over menacingly, ready to kill Gunn, but Black Shot fired a bolt at the robot’s head. It clunked off, seemingly doing nothing to the droid. “How come that worked earlier?” Black Shot asked himself, but soon panicked as the menacing droid approached him. Charlie’s rocket launcher appeared out of his wrist and was pointed right at Black Shot. Suddenly, Leumas flew toward the droid and crashed into him, causing the mighty Charlie to fall. Jysella had force pushed Leumas into him after they had exchanged saber strikes. Leumas and Charlie got up, Charlie activating his saber, as the group of Jedi and clones came together, ready to attack. Charlie and Leumas rushed toward Jysella, Larsonator, and Randy, their sabers drawn, and the 5 of them clashed. Leumas dueled Randy and Lars with his dual sabers, while Charlie took on Jysella. Vareel, Black Shot, Gear Shot, Greenfox, and Swoop fired from afar, while Gunn grabbed his blaster and helped take on the 2 assailants. Charlie tried to strike Jysella with a downward slash, but she rolled to the right and tried to slash his legs. He leapt up to dodge the strike and activated a flamethrower at her. She used the force to push the flames toward Leumas, who was busy dealing with Randy and Larsonator. Leumas caught on fire and stopped dueling Randy and Lars, rolling on the ground to try to get the flames away. Charlie activated his fire extinguisher and put out the flames. Leumas’s clothing was ripped and burn, his skin covered in bruises and burns. “What were you thinking?” Leumas yelled at Charlie. “It wasn’t aimed at you,” Charlie responded. Leumas slapped the droid, but did nothing. Charlie pushed Leumas to the ground and started to beat him. Leumas grabbed his saber and swung at Charlie’s head, scratching his visor. Charlie got up and held his head in pain as his black visor slightly melted in his hands. Leumas stabbed Charlie, but Charlie was unaffected, performing an uppercut on Leumas, knocking him into the ceiling and crashing into a console. Meanwhile, the Jedi and clones had casually walked out of the room, approaching the exit at the hangar. Ryu awoke and got up from the floor, finding Leumas and Charlie beating each other and the Jedi and clones gone. “What happened?” he asked. Charlie and Leumas stopped dead, looked at each other, and Leumas responded. “Um, we were dueling them and then Charlie accidentally lit me on fire, and we kind of...got into an argument,” Leumas said nervously. Ryu’s expression turned from annoyance to enjoyment, starting to laugh. “You aren’t serious, right?” he laughed. “We are serious,” Leumas responded. Ryu stopped laughing and ripped parts of his hair out from his head. “YOU DID WHAT?!” Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs, “YOU’RE TELLING ME YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!” “Um, yeah...” Leumas responded. Ryu ripped the door of the control room open with the force and got Snake, Thrask, Cay, and Kane up. “We have to move now!” The timer showed there was only 1 minute until the base exploded. “Did you see Leumas slap Charlie like that?” Swoop asked in a cheery tone. “Oh heck yeah!” Jysella laughed, “Leumas must be so dead by now!” The Jedi and clones were walking toward in the hangar, laughing about what had happened. “Naw, my money is on Leumas,” Gunn responded, “That hunk of metal must be scrap by now.” “NO HAPPY ENDING YET!” Ryu screamed from behind, throwing a starblade at the back of Gear Shot. The starblade ripped through the clone’s head, splitting it into two bloody pieces. “Gear Shot!” Black Shot yelled, “No!” “It’s about time I killed you guys already!” Ryu screamed. He was obviously in a fit of psychotic madness and desperate to kill the group. “Time to die!” Ryu yelled, flanked by Charlie, Leumas, Snake, Thrask, Kane, and Cay. They rushed toward the group with their sabers drawn, ready to end this once and for all Appearances *Clone Wars Adventures *Clone Wars Adventures Forums *Clone Wars Adventures Wiki *Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki *YouTube *Top 10 CWA Jedi *Darth Ryu's Epic Screenshot Contest *Larsonator and GreenFox Talking to Jon *Order 66: A CWA Movie *Clone Wars Adventures Heroes *Masters Category:Togrutas Category:Male Characters Category:Blademaster Category:Saber Master Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Champion racer Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi Knight Category:Leader